


Like the old man said… Together

by ElliotStark



Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: After fighting Thanos when they thought of going back to earth they realised that the Milano got destroyed during the battle and Strange's sling ring was no where to be found.Fury used his pager and now everyone is waiting for whoever Fury called, who by the way is taking a lot of Time, so everyone is either socialising or tending each other's wounds.When Squidward decided to bring his butt to Earth, two of our heroes were busy getting married but unfortunately they can't let Earth turn to dust 'cause they wanted to get married without disturbances.So yeah they went to Titan From their altar.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Like the old man said… Together

**Author's Note:**

> a few changes:  
> -civil war never happened  
> -as a result they all (as in literally everyone) fought Thanos together in Titan  
> -they won  
> -no endgame (denial is bliss)

“Tones?"

"Yeah" his words were slurring from tiredness

They all just fought against Thanos on Titan and to say it was tiring was to say the least. 

"Can we get married here ?" He asked Almost in a whisper while coursing his hand through Tony's hairs.

After fighting Thanos when they thought of going back to earth they realised that the Milano got destroyed during the battle and Strange's sling ring was no where to be found.

Fury used his pager and now everyone is waiting for whoever Fury called, who by the way is taking a lot of Time, so everyone is either socialising or tending each other's wounds.

When Squidward decided to bring his butt to Earth, two of our heroes were busy getting married but unfortunately they can't let Earth turn to dust 'cause they wanted to get married without disturbances.  
So yeah they went to Titan From their altar.

"Steve are you sure ? You wanted a perfect and traditional wedding." Tony said lifting his head from the crook of Steve's neck.

"Tony the traditional part was compromised the minute you decided that our walking down the aisle music would be AC/DC" he said chuckling but ended up wheezing at the end, coughing out a little blood.

Tony caressed his cheek, he knew that Steve had healing ability but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"So you are saying that you want to get married to me in a weird planet, surrounded by the dust of our enemy, in bloody clothes and not-so-greatly functioning bodies ?"

"No, I wanna get married to you surrounded by the people I love the most in a beautiful —cause you are on it— planet which just witnessed the winning of good over not-so-good people and you know the other things you just pointed won't even Matter if I marry you"

"You are too good" Tony sighed giving in

"Just for you babe" he said pecking Tony on his cheek and stood up to announce the wedding expecting all the weird looks he got.

—x-x-x-x—

"And you may kiss your husband" Fury stated with glee which was both unusual and weird on his face.

Steve came forward and snaked his hands around Tony's waist whilst Tony did the same to Steve's neck , they leaned slowly thinking about all the time they spent together doing so many preparations for their wedding, it was fun 'cause they were together.

When their lips met in chaste, loving and promising kiss, they couldn’t help but smile. The future may be not predictable and they may or may not throw themselves to death every tuesday but one thing will always be the same, they’ll belong to each other, they’ll come home to each other, and like the old man said… they’ll be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my wattpad acc but most of the stony fics there are a silly version of everything but they are enjoyable if you want to check out : Elliot-stark


End file.
